Drabbles: bueno, bonito, barato xD
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: [Drabbles] [Chap 2: Reencuentro] Una noche, una torre vacía, dos chicos, y un verano muy largo que les ha mantenido separados. SE ACEPTAN RETOS!
1. Presentación

**Hola a todos**

**Bueno, como creo k dejo claro en el summary, me ofrezco a hacer drabbles.**

**Creo k puedo hacer d todo menos lemmon (soy una chica inocente yo, k se le va a hacer xD) **

**no tengo problemas kn el slash **

**Solo pedid y yo haré lo que pueda**

**Para que veais un poco como escribo os dejo un One-Shot k tengo, k ya está subido como fik en esta web, po weno, por longitud, es lo que mas se parece a un drabble xD**

**Espero k dejéis retos pronto**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In the darkness**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Tan sólo podía oler una suave fragancia a flores silvestres. Ese olor que parecía una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad más profunda.

Año tras año cumpliendo su cita. Arriesgando sus vidas para encontrarse una sola noche, una noche que le daba el suficiente calor hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Era capaz de recordar en un instante toda su historia, y al mismo tiempo durante días, en realidad años, ir reconstruyendo todas y cada una de las pequeñas piezas de ese rompecabezas mágico, un milagro que jamás sería capaz de explicar.

¿Cómo empezó todo aquello?

Se le hacía extraño al recordarlo. Tanto tiempo teniéndola a su lado, pero sin darse cuenta realmente del tesoro que tenía. Desde el primer día ella le había amado, silenciosamente, sin jamás demostrar esa chispa en su corazón que poco a poco se fue extendiendo hasta convertirse en grandes llamas.

No fue hasta un año después de acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts, ella tenía un año menos.

Jamás olvidaría la segunda primera vez que la vio, porqué realmente le pareció completamente distinta. Ya no era aquella chica divertida y simpática que identificaba como a una hermana pequeña; ahora era una mujer. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron vieron en el otro un profundo deseo. Se acercaron el uno al otro, temiendo que todo fuera tan solo una ilusión. Rozaron con las manos la cara del otro, sin cruzarse una palabra. Se dieron un suave beso, un beso sin prisas en que pasaron minutos exploraron sus bocas. A partir de ese momento, todo fue como un maravilloso sueño, como una hermosa película romántica.

Tenía pensado decírselo la noche de Halloween, pero no pudo evitar pedírselo un día antes. Ella había aceptado feliz convertirse en su esposa, y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que se reencontraron, y habían sido de una felicidad increíble. Podía verse claramente diez años más tarde con un par de críos revoltosos y a los que querría con todo él alma. Pero todo cambió la noche siguiente. James y Lily Potter murieron a manos de Voldemort, pero por suerte el pequeño Harry había logrado sobrevivir haciendo desaparecer al más temido mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Y tras llorar amargamente por sus amigos y confiar, no con mucho convencimiento, a su ahijado a Hagrid, salió a la búsqueda de la rata de Pettigrew. Cuando por fin se encontraron él se cortó un dedo e hizo volar media calle muggle por los aires, para luego confundirse con las demás ratas del alcantarillado de Londres. En ese mismo instante vio claramente como sus sueños y esperanzas de futuro quedaban hechos añicos, al igual que la perspectiva de que Julie, su Julie, fuera la señora Black.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los aurores, que le encontraron riendo, como solía hacer cuando en realidad quería llorar. Pero antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, apareció el motivo de que hubiera llegado a ser tan feliz. Les bastó con una mirada para decírselo todo. Sírius tuvo la certeza de que no le creía culpable, y ella vio el dolor en sus ojos; dolor por su futuro y porqué sus amigos no tendrían uno. Los primeros días en Azkaban fueron horribles, hasta que una noche, sin saber como, un pequeño pergamino apareció a su lado.

"_Vendré sin falta cuando haga tres años del momento en el que nos conocimos. Hasta entonces, espérame."_

Y tal como prometió, se presentó a finales de julio de modo misterioso. Y así año tras año, llegaba tras ponerse el sol y se iba momentos antes de que amaneciera.

Y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, su sola presencia era capaz de ahuyentar de su cabeza los efectos de los dementores. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poderse ir con ella, sin saber, que esa vez sería posible. Que unas horas más tarde, un enorme perro saldría de allí a lomos de un aún más grande y majestuoso fénix…


	2. Chap1 Odio

**Wenassss! aki stoy, con el primer Drabble de verdad (q emoción ToT) Gracias Debora por dejármelo, y espero que te guste**

**---------------------------**

**Reto de Debora**

pareja: cedric/OC  
situación: una clase particular k cedric le haga  
tiempo:en el cuarto libro, tu eliges cuando  
lugar: un aula vacía  
tipo: romance

dejo que vuele tu imaginacion 

* * *

**Odio**

-Diggory…

Odiaba ese nombre. Odiaba a Diggory por ser quien era, le odiaba por ser bueno en quidditch, le odiaba por ser bueno en los estudios; le odiaba por participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, le odiaba por haber pasado tan bien las dos primeras pruebas. Le odiaba a él y a todos sus malditos fans.

-Devra.-contestó al saludo sonriendo él sinceramente

También odiaba esa sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde empezamos hoy?-preguntó aún sonriendo sin darse cuenta de la expresión de mosqueo de la chica

Odiaba a Diggory. Y también odiaba a McGonagall por haber sugerido _taaan amablemente_ que él le diera esas clases. Maldita McGonagall y su estúpida clase. También odiaba esa aula en desuso llena de polvo y más polvo.

-Me da igual, lo que a ti te parezca.-respondió con tono borde

Otra odiosa sonrisa.

-Entonces, probemos con la transformación propia en un mueble.

Diggory le repitió lo que McGonagall les había enseñado unos días antes y se transformó a sí mismo en un bonito sillón. Unos segundos después volvió a ser él mismo. Indicó a la chica que intentara lo mismo, pero no hubo ningún resultado. Otra vez. Resultado nulo. De nuevo. Su túnica pasó a tener un bonito estampado de flores. Bueno, al menos ya tenía el tapizado, pensó amargamente. Odiaba ese maldito hechizo.

-Venga, inténtalo otra vez, ya estás más cerca.

Maldito Diggory y su odiosa sonrisa imborrable.

Media hora más tarde, el odio hacia el hechizo se había triplicado, y la sonrisa triden white de Diggory estaba a punto de desquiciarla.

-Volvamos a repasar la teoría.-insistió él sin desanimarse.

Repitieron el hechizo. Primero solo las palabras. Luego sólo el movimiento de varita. Odiaba que Diggory la tratara como una niña a quien se le enseña a sumar.

-¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír de una maldita vez?-preguntó ya casi cegada por el resplandor de sus dientes. ¿Así era cómo había encandilado a Chang? También odiaba a Chang. Diggory no desdibujó la curva en sus labios; al contrario, la acrecentó más.

-Vuelve a intentarlo.-ignoró completamente a la chica

-Y una mierda, ya estoy cansada de volver a intentarlo. Ahora contéstame y quítate esta maldita sonrisa de la cara.

Diggory rió suavemente.

-No lo haré, porqué se que te pone de los nervios que sonría siempre.

Devra se puso roja de indignación. Cómo odiaba a Diggory.

-¿Qué pasa¿Es que te gusta torturarme a base de sonrisas¿Quizás pretendes dejarme ciega con el brillo de tus dientes?

Diggory volvió a reír.

-Seguiré sonriendo hasta que te enamores de mí.-Devra se quedó en shock- Venga va, volvamos a intentarlo.

Odiaba a Diggory. Odiaba su sonrisa. Odiaba su voz. Odiaba sus ojos. Odiaba el sonido de su risa.

-¿Si consigo quitarte esa sonrisa, dejarás de hacerlo?

Él la miró pensándolo.

-¿Y si no lo haces?

Devra le miró molesta. Como odiaba que pensara en todo.

-Si no lo consigo intentaré enamorarme de ti.

Como odiaba que su sonrisa no hiciera más que aumentar de tamaño.

-Hecho.-contestó él.

Como le odiaba. Y como se odiaba a si misma por lo que iba a hacer. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a él y le besó. Como odiaba sus labios, como odiaba el sabor a manzana que tenían, como odiaba su lengua contra la suya propia. Como odiaba sus brazos encerrando su cintura, como odiaba el suave tacto de su pelo entre los dedos. Y especialmente odiaba el suspiro que escapó de ella sin poder hacer nada. Se separaron lentamente, y odió sus ojos clavándose en los suyos. Pero le gustaban sus labios sin aquella sonrisa, le gustaban mucho. Pero no tardó en aparecer la odiosa sonrisa.

-He ganado Diggory.-susurró ella.-Esconde tus dientes de una vez.

La sonrisa de Diggory sólo aumentó más, más que en lo que llevaban de tarde.

-Creo que te equivocas.-le replicó.-Creo que yo he ganado, no me ha hecho falta ganar la apuesta para que tu cumplas lo que hubieras tenido que hacer si perdieras.

Como odiaba cuando Cedric Diggory tenía razón.

* * *

**Qué tal ha estado? Os ha gustado? a mi particularmente sí **

**si eske del amor al odio hay un paso**

**weno, espero k os animéis a dejar más retos.**

**Para lo k keráis, dejad un review, q alegran el día**

**Besos, **

**Laia**


	3. Chap 2 Reencuentro

**Weno, aki stoy de nuevo (si, otra vez xD) es k ya que estamos de vacaciones aprovecho, que no se yo si a partir de setiembre tendré mucho tiempo...**

**A lo k íbamos, os dejo aquí el reto de Kira Potter. Tengo que decirte, que aunque me pedías si podía ser un lemmon, me he visto incapaz, y digamos que he hecho lo que he podido, xq nunca he hecho uno y prefería que no llegara al lemmon, pero k almenos me convenciera de como había kedado. espero k te guste**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**situación: Tiene que ser en la noche, una pequeña reunion despues de tiempo de no verse  
tiempo: en el sexto libro, olvida que Draco es un mortífago y todo, que el odie a Voldemort, etc etc.  
lugar: la torre de astronomía  
tipo: slash/lemon/romance **

No es mucho pedirte el lemon? pero si **puedes, me encantaria, amo el lemon entre esos dos xDD**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Reencuentro**

Avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Por suerte se había aplicado un hechizo silenciador. Sus pasos no se oían, y su cuerpo era invisible bajo la capa heredada de su padre. Como más se acercaba a su destino más aprisa andaba. Empezó a subir los escalones de la torre de astronomía, subió pisos y más pisos y se detuvo a un metro de la puerta. Le había añorado tanto… El verano había sido un enorme espacio en blanco en su relación, era demasiado arriesgado verse; podrían descubrirles. Y precisamente ellos dos estaban extremadamente vigilados.

Giró el pomo, sin hacer ruido, y abrió lentamente la puerta. La visión que le esperaba le dejó sin palabras. Su figura estaba entrecortada a la luz de la luna, delicada y su pelo, rubio natural, parecía casi blanco.

Se acercó sigilosamente tras ajustar la puerta tras él. Avanzó lentamente, y cuando estaba a sólo centímetros de su cuello, le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Draco…

El slytherin se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz, ese aliento sobre su nuca, y las manos cerradas fuertemente sobre sus caderas. Se giró lentamente y deslizó sus manos en la capa invisible, dejándola caer al suelo. Posó sus ojos sobre los de Harry. Esos preciosos ojos esmeralda, escondidos tras unas gafas redondas. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las emociones de todo un verano, temblando ligeramente. Y como si aquello hubiera sido una petición muda, el moreno se abalanzó sobre él, acaparando los labios rosados del rubio, saboreándolos, mordisqueándolos, explorando su interior recordando el camino que su lengua había hecho ya tantas veces. Cuando hubo recorrido cada milímetro de su boca, Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, suavemente primero, luego con la voracidad de quien hace mucho que espera su premio, causando leves gemidos por parte del moreno. Esto sólo incitó más a Draco, que empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante con las manos, debajo de su camisa, disfrutando del tacto de la piel que no había probado por dos meses. Mientras su boca volvía a detenerse en la de Harry, sus manos bajaron del pecho agitado de su compañero hasta su abdomen, y de allí rozando suavemente su entrepierna, lo que hizo que el moreno no pudiera reprimir un nuevo gemido.

-Aquí no…-logró articular finalmente Harry, su voz ronca por el deseo

Draco le miró unos instantes, pero al ver que no se movía siguió besándole y recorriendo su cuerpo suavemente. Harry se dejó llevar unos segundos, invadido por esas sensaciones que recordaba y deseaba tanto, pero volviendo a hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó ligeramente del slytherin.

-La sala de los menesteres.-susurró clavando su mirada en los ojos grises de él. Draco, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas asintió levemente, mientras Harry cogía del suelo la capa olvidada desde ya hacía rato. Antes de pasársela por encima, Harry volvió a mirar una vez más a su ángel rubio.

-Te he echado de menos.

Draco sonrió levemente mientras cogía la mano del que había sido su enemigo por tanto tiempo.

-Yo también Harry, yo también.

Se cubrieron con la fina tela plateada mientras bajaban las escaleras, con las manos unidas y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Qué tal? cabe decir que este es mi primer slash, y me ha gustado bastante de hacer **

**Para retos, critikas y comentarios, ya sabéis**

**un review alegra el día!**

**Besos, **

**Laia**


End file.
